


I need you

by Thea_rainbow



Series: I Need you [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Hatred, asshole!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I …. I said no more.” Ben mumbled as they separated, big brown eyes looking into blue endless seas of eyes.<br/>“You said that a week ago. A week full of me craving you. Needing you every second of the day...” Mike breathed out, cradling Ben's head in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno, but don't worry, there is fluffy stuff on its way :*

„I need you, please.“ Mike breathed out as Ben opened the door, letting the taller man in. Even before the door shut completely, Mike was on Ben, kissing him with everything that he had, drowning the brown haired man until they both breathed heavy, lips slick and bruised red.

“I …. I said no more.” Ben mumbled as they separated, big brown eyes looking into blue endless seas of eyes.

“You said that a week ago. A week full of me craving you. Needing you every second of the day...” Mike breathed out, cradling Ben's head in his hands.

With a sigh, Ben dropped his head before grabbing Mike's hand, pulling him along side him into the bedroom. The next door fell shut and clothes fell onto the floor in record time, leaving them naked for each other to see.

“I missed you so much.” Mike said, curling a hand around Ben's waist to dip into a kiss, exploring Ben's mouth with his tongue as they staggered back onto the bed, only losing each others lips for breath.

Ben kept quiet, knowing he would regret everything he would say now. Not the next morning but instantly after it left his mouth.

So he nodded, rolling them over so he was seated on Mike's hips, ignoring the grabbing hands of Mike who tried to draw him down and into deeper kisses.

Leaning over him, Ben grabbed the lube from the nightstand and gave it to Mike. Inside his head, his head cursed his heart until the moment his orgasm washed over him leaving his brain blank for few seconds at the time.

The next morning came, as it always did and Ben woke up to the shaking of the bed as someone stood up. Mike was leaving again, leaving Ben dirty and used behind.

“Until next time.” Mike whispered, knowing that Ben was awake. As often as Ben told himself, he knew there would be a next time. And a time after that.

Until Mike found what he was looking for. Which wasn’t Ben.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
